


The Run 'Verse Compilation Ebook

by themonkeycabal



Series: Run 'Verse [33]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: All of the Tropes, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Gen, Series Compilation, So many tropes, Stark Family Relationship, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/pseuds/themonkeycabal
Summary: The whole series in one giant ebook, with each story in its proper, chronological place.





	1. Chapter 1

An ebook with all the stories in the series in their proper chronological place. No more skipping around if you want to read it in order.

Available for you now, up to date, in pdf, epub, and mobi formats:

  *   **Link here:[The Run 'Verse in for real chronological order](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B6guLsXYnj8RMWxBWW13dGNmQnc?usp=sharing)**.
  * If you're having trouble with the google drive link, you can try **[this one](http://www.themonkeycabal.com/run/)**.



Please let me know if there are any problems with this, either downloading or with the files themselves. I've tested it on my laptop in calibre, ibooks, and the kindle app, and on my ipad in ibooks and kindle. I don't have an actual kindle or android device to test, so ... hopefully it works okay there, too.

A few stories from the Hodgepodge didn't make it in because I felt they really were extras and so didn't contribute much to the overall story. I will attempt to keep this up to date, but probably won't do a new update with every new fic. I will most likely update it once every month or two. I've placed a link to this on the series page, as well.

If you want to print it out, go right ahead. Just, you know, plant a tree or something afterwards, because it's around 1200 pages long.

Thank you all and ENJOY!

eta: I've encountered a google drive weirdness on my mobile device where when you click on the file you want you get a thing that says "no preview available", but up at the top, next to the file name, are three dots, if you click those, it will ask if you want to 'open in another window', when you do that, it will give you a download link. From there, it should ask if you want to open in kindle or ibooks or whatever your ebook app is.


	2. Chapter 2

Updated the ebook with the most recently multi-chapter story and some of the relevant bits from the Hodgepodge.

Available in pdf, epub, and mobi. I've tested it on desktop and ipad, in the kindle app and a regular ebook reader. Seems okay. But, as ever, please let me know if you have problems.

[Link to the google drive file](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B6guLsXYnj8RMWxBWW13dGNmQnc?usp=sharing), you'll want the Nov 17 version.

Alternate link if you're having trouble with the above! [Nov 17 files](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1LVSP73U58bp39Eq8Y9SV9MV7k8KWpKfG?usp=sharing).

If you're still having problems seeing the files, feel free to email me and I'll send them to you. themonkeycabal at gmail.com, please specify if you want the epub, mobi, or pdf files. 

 

**Thank you! Sorry about the delay! And additional sorries about the problems with the google drive files.**


End file.
